


In the Middle

by truelyesoteric



Series: Control [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Kids, M/M, Pack, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/pseuds/truelyesoteric
Summary: Jared Padalecki is the leader of the Padalecki Pack. He has his circle, his family, and his mate. It has been a productive, but quiet five years. But there are battles within and battles from the outside that rear their heads. He's in a place where he has to keep it all together. Keep his pack, keep his family, keep his life.





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I can write a sequel to a story I wrote over five years ago if I want to. It may also be a sign of insanity. It started as a timestamp. I think I over shot that. I hope you enjoy whatever just happened.
> 
> Also I realized at the end of the story that about the same amount of time has passed in RL as in this tale. So I guess this is what happens five years later with a me five years later. I guess we all swear less now.
> 
> Also I’d like to point out that when a wolf transforms from a wolf to a human they are naked. I just didn’t make it explicit because I didn’t want to write that they’re naked over and over, it’s just an unneeded titillating detail. but have this for your mental head cannon as you read.

They rarely made public appearances at night anymore. The former Cub Pack was rarely seen all together at all. If they were seen walking together, especially through the night, the wise thing to do was run. 

Run fast and hope they didn’t notice you.

After the first year there weren’t many reasons that they all were seen together. It was clear who was running this pack. 

They were the center of the Padalecki pack and one of them was usually found in every situation. They kept the peace and increased the prosperity. They were hard and fair. In the early days Jared Padalecki held the pack against the naysayers with a lot of white teeth and dimples. Some took this for guile. They quickly learned they could lose a hand to those teeth.

The pack learned that you didn’t want to screw with them. Some got that point the hard way. The pack fell in line behind Jared and his people. Most were really happy about the new leadership. Those who didn’t rarely found concrete objections.

His people were silent, but omnipresent. Nothing happened without the newly dubbed Alpha Pack knowing. Anything the Alpha Pack knew Jared knew, Jensen knew. Both of those things scared wrong doers and comforted the righteous.

Most nights the Alpha pack would all be back at the Padalecki compound by sunset.

**

Jared got out of the car and stretched.

Jensen got out of the other side of the car and started loosening his tie.

“Daddy, Daddy Daddy,” came from three identical dark-haired children who threw themselves at Jared, Jared’s attention was all on them.

A gawky shaggy haired boy on the brink of puberty came up much slower and stood next to Jensen, the boy was already getting close to Jensen’s height. He looked like he wanted to be with his eight-year-old brothers, crowded around his father, but at twelve he found himself too grown up for that.

Jensen squeeze his shoulder and Jagger leaned into Jensen. They watched Jax, Jace, and Jude excitedly tell Jared a story with overlapping and occasionally contradictory information. Jared, as always, was asking questions and listening intently.

Sandy trailed behind with Sammarie holding her hand. Sandy was wearing a long flowing dress, looking happy, Sammarie was in tattered jeans and uneven pigtails, but she was smiling her dimples off.

“Boys go wash up for dinner and let your father change,” Sandy said sweetly.

They didn’t look happy about the interruption, but they followed Sandy’s request. Sammarie ran to Jared as the triplets left. Sandy following the boys, leaving Sammarie and Jagger with Jared and Jensen. 

Jared caught Sammarie up in a swinging hug and moved to carry her towards the compound. She smiled prettily, of all of them she looked most like Jared, although it as a very close thing as all the boys were easily recognizable as Jared’s sons.

Jensen grin and followed.

Jared loved all his children. Jensen knew that he was fascinated by the boys who were strong and smart and rallied around Jagger. He felt like they were on the path to be great leaders decades from now when Jared stepped down. Jared worried most about Sammarie who was turning out to be a shade of Jared’s wild side from his youth. She was cute and charming and headstrong as hell. 

Jared held her close because he knew she was going to be a handful, much like Jared himself had been. He’s let her run a little reckless, just not too far.

Jagger tugged on Jensen’s arm. 

“I want to run for class president,” Jagger said, trying not to look proud.

Jensen gave him a side hug. “Trying to rule the world already?”

Jagger rolled his eyes. “I just get to help plan the Spring Fair. It’s not a big deal.”

Jensen didn’t know how long this phase of ‘too cool’ would last, he was pretty sure that tomorrow was going to be too long, but Jagger was a great kid, his greatest flaw right now was that he was a teenager, the first of at least five that they would have to deal with. Jensen girded his patience to deal with it.

“I think it’s awesome,” Jensen said honestly. 

“Cool,” Jagger said, blushing a little.

“We’ll help make you posters,” Jensen offered.

Jagger sighed. “Can we keep the glitter away from dad?”

Jensen laughed. These kids were a never-ending source of honestly and amusement.

Jared turned around. “Did I just hear my glitter skills being impugned?”

Chris had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “Badass by day, glitter by night.”

Jared grinned and put Sammarie down. Jensen motioned for Jagger to take her to the patio where everyone always gathered to eat dinner. He knew everyone was there. It was a ritual that could only be gotten out of by a big legitimate excuse, not that anyone really tried.

When the children were out of hearing, Jared smile faded and he stood up straight, looking every inch the man who sat at the head of the business and pack of the area. He had an inkling of what was coming.

Chris bit his lip and looked at Jensen for a moment before looking back at Jared.

“The reports are true,” Chris said gruffly. “I’ve visually confirmed today that your brother is amassing a crew, they’re dirty and looking for a fight. They’re a mercenary bunch of omegas, but they aren’t nothing and there are a lot of them.”

Jared closed his eyes. 

“Put a rolling group out to watch them,” Jensen instructed. “We need more info.”

Jared opened his eyes. “We’ve had five years of peace.”

“Nobody from this pack is going to follow that mutt,” Chris said. “But he’s going to be a problem.”

Jared let out a dry laugh. “Story of my life.”

Jeff Padalecki had spent most of his adult life trying to undermined Jared. When that had failed, he had been banished. The Alpha pack had watched out for Jeff, but he hadn’t made a move. For much of the last five years, he had been unaccounted for. They had heard in recent months that Jeff was gearing up for a fight, but this confirmation was the news that they had not wanted to hear since the night he had slunk away.

“Let’s change,” Jensen said, nudging Jared towards the house. “Misha is cooking tonight and you know it’s gonna be good.”

Jared let out a sigh and headed to the house. Jensen followed a few steps behind.

When the door closed behind them Jared turned and pushed Jensen into the wall, taking his mouth with need and desperation. Jensen matched him and cupped his head. It wasn’t urging for more. It was just for assurance.

Jared pulled away and rested his forehead against Jensen’s.

“I knew this was coming someday,” Jared said. “I kept just hoping it would be some future tomorrow.”

“We’re going to be fine,” Jensen told him. “You’re brother isn’t a thing. We’ll deal with him and it will be back to normal.”

His words were soothing, his hands held tightly to Jared. They both knew that this was going to be a battle, a test to Jared’s leadership and another attack on his life. They had thought about it and talked about it, but it hadn’t been real until today.

Jared rubbed his forehead against Jensen, his hair falling around them to shield them from the world. 

“I really don’t want to kill my brother,” Jared let out in a whisper. “Even after everything, even though he would kill me in a second, I really don’t want to kill my brother. I look at my kids and I wonder what they will think, that they think it is okay if I kill my brother if they will turn on each other.”

If possible, Jensen held him closer.

“They won’t,” Jensen said with complete confidence. “Those five are so wrapped around each other, they have each other’s backs. If anything worry that they’re going to form a coup and take you down.”

Jared pulled back. There was a hint of tears in his eyes, but a small smile played on his lips.

“Promise?”

“They will totally conspire together to take you down,” Jensen said solemnly.

Jared tried to nod solemnly but a laugh rumbled through his chest.

“I love you so fucking much,” Jared said, kissing Jensen briefly again.

“I love you too, till the day your rebel offspring destroy me when I’m fighting at your side,” Jensen said pulling away. “Let’s get out of the monkey suits and see what Misha has for us today.”

Jared laughed and followed him to the bedroom to change. The heavy mood lifted for a moment so they could enjoy the family before they had to deal with the seriousness of their lives.

Dinner was the sacred time.

**

Jared and Jensen came out to the patio and everyone was out of the office wear and lounging on the patio. The kids were already eating, even Jude, who was notoriously picky. The kid was eight and already a food snob. If he was digging in it had to be good. Jared’s stomach let out a rumble.

“Boss man is hungry,” Katie yelled from her chaise where she was talking to Genevieve.

Chad got up to get him a plate, everyone else continued what they were doing. Genevieve got up from where she was talking to Katie and walked over to Jared and Jensen.

Genevieve moved to whisper in Jared’s ear. “I want to talk to you later, after the kids are in bed.”

Jared looked at her, concerned. “Is everything okay with the kids?”

She just gave him a grin that didn’t reach her eyes. “They’re all practically perfect in every way. Just save me a little time before you strip down Jensen.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Hey now. Sometimes I strip him down.”

Genevieve gave him a grin. “We’re all aware. So you be good too. I’ll come see you two after I put the kids to bed.”

She walked away and they watched her. 

“I hope that isn’t ominous,” Jensen muttered.

“Too hungry to care,” Jared sighed and moved to sit with the kids where Chad had put two plates. 

Chris and Hartley were already there, getting their ears filled with the kid’s stories. Everybody else was lounging and in various stages of eating. Meals were a casual affair, even it if was a centerpiece of their lives. It was where everyone caught up. It didn’t matter if it was pack business or one of the kids stories, this was their time together even if a million other things were going on.

Sophia came and strattled the chair next to Jared.

“You should have seen your boys this afternoon,” Sophia said.

Jared motioned for her to continue as he stuffed his face.

“Katie and I took the boys through drills,” Sophia said. “They all did so well. They’re going to be kicking our butts in a couple of years, well they will if Jax can stop dropping his shoulder and Jace will stop biting.”

Jace growled a little.

“You know it’s true,” Sophia said to Jace. “Sometimes you’re not going to win. That doesn’t mean you bite.”

Chris and Jensen exchanged a look and tried not to laugh at some past memory. They had many memories of a very spiteful Jensen. He didn’t always play nice as a child, especially when he lost. That behavior occasionally happened to this day.

Jared looked at Jace. “Don’t bite when you’re a human.”

“Kick them in the nads if you are losing,” Katie suggested from her perch.

Jared shot her a glare. “You’re not helping.”

Katie gave him a grin. “It always worked when we were learning.”

Hartley and Chad shuddered a little at that memory. They fully remembered Katie’s bony knee and their delicate parts.

“Don’t listen to Aunt Katie,” Sandy said tousling Jace’s hair. “But stop biting. It isn’t done.”

Jace pouted.

“I’ll show you some moves,” Jagger said to Jace. “Then you won’t have to bite.”

Jensen tapped Jared’s shin under the table to emphasize the point they had been discussing earlier. The kids had each other’s backs no matter what. The likelihood that they would try to stab each other was highly unlikely.

Jared gave him a grin. “Best coup ever.”

Chad came and stole some lettuce off Jensen’s plate. “Who is starting a coup. I want in.”

“I’m going to start one if you don’t stop eating off my plate,” Jensen said shoving him.

“You and what army?” Chad challenged.

Chris snorted. Everyone was well aware that Jensen could more than hold his own with just about anyone.

Jensen calmly turned towards the kids. “Do you want to use Chad to show me your new moves?”

The kids let out a cheer.

Chad shot Jensen a glare. “That’s low man.”

Jensen gave him an innocent look. “You asked what army.”

“You’re a dick man,” Chad said and walked off to find his own plate of food.

“Language Chad,” Sandy said as she was making a plate for herself.

“Daddy,” Sammarie said. “I learned to flip!”

Jared gave her a grin. “Good job!”

“I want to punch,” she said miming punching with her little five-year-old hands.

Jared looked at Sophia. Sophia held up her hands.

“We know the rules,” she said. “No punching or kicking until they’re seven.”

Sammarie pouted. Sandy walked over and put her plate down She kissed her daughter on the head and started to cut up her meat.

“Learn the tumbling and you’ll be strong when you start fighting,” Sandy said. “It’s how your brothers learned.”

Sammarie did not look appeased.

“How’s the baby, Hartley?” Sandy asked, turning to him.

Hartley had a child with a woman in the city. She didn’t want a mate and was one of the rare ones who understood she was never going to move to the compound and was perfectly happy with the arrangement that she and Hartley had. Hartley still was on the compound most of the time. It worked well enough, one day his little girl might come to live on the compound but she was still under a year old. She was definitely the apple of Hartley’s eyes.

Hartley lit up. “She’s doing great. She’s rolling over and pushing herself up. She’s going to be a strong little pup.”

Sandy grinned and went too sit with Hartley and talk about his daughter.

The compound was the life of the Alpha pack. They all worked in the city, with the exception of Sandy and they’d socialize somewhat in the city. The singles did something that was a loose form of dating, but none of them found anything worth leaving this for. Except for Chad who had been married twice for extremely short period of times, but he had always come back. This was the most important relationship in their lives, their little village together.

In Chris’ words their legends were of being badder than the sun, which they were, but this is how they saw themselves. 

Just a goofy family.

**

“I’m pretty sure that in a year our children will be able to take Chad,” Jared said laughing from the couch.

They had an impromptu sparring session where Jagger and the triplets tried to take on Chad. Chad was impressive enough, but it was really hard to defend oneself against four spastic children, who occasionally would use underhanded methods.

“I’m not entirely sure they lost tonight,” Jensen said, scrolling through his phone.

Jared laughed as Genevieve came in.

His laugher died as he noticed her posture. She was coming to him in supplication. 

She had been one of his warriors from the time she was thirteen, she was the mother of the children of the Alpha, she was a dynamo by her own right. She didn’t do meek.

Jared sat up straight. Jensen put away his phone.

“Alpha,” she said softly coming before Jared and going to her knees. 

Jared shifted. Being Alpha in his own home wasn’t common, especially with his people. They had never had to be formal together, they only did that for appearances, and usually not even then. 

Genevieve started speaking with a respect the crew of them rarely used with each other. “You have given me everything I wanted. When I wanted to be your guard you showed me how to be better. When I wanted more, you offered me the option of still being part of the family as the mother of your children. I have always been happy and you’ve never been put off by me searching for what I want to be. I am more than I ever thought I would be.”

There were tears in her eyes, but Jared didn’t move. He waited to hear more. This was a conversation of an Alpha and pack member, this wasn’t a moment for Jared and Genevieve. 

“I planned on all my life,” Genevieve said. “Everything I’ve done was thought out.”

She seemed to pause, trying to figure out her next words.

“What didn’t you plan out?” Jared asked, his voice coming out rough. He had a feeling that he wasn’t going to like her answer all that much.

“I’m in love with Misha,” Genevieve said softly and simply. “I have for a long time. He gave me a flower when we were eleven. I gave him a kiss and I have loved him since then. But I always found something that I thought was more important. It was more important to be to be part of the group, then it was more important to be a mom. Now I feel like I’ve ignored something really important all along.”

Jensen didn’t mean to gasp, but this wasn’t a simple declaration. She was the mother of the Alpha’s children. There was no kind of permission that Jared could give that wouldn’t bring up his possessive hackles. It was primal, it was who they were. Promises were promises always. Mother for the Alpha was as permanent as mate, especially when the children were young.

Jared ran a hand over his face, holding himself in check at what felt like a betrayal to his wolf. “And Misha?”

Genevieve let out a little sob. “Don’t put this on him. I am the one here, this is all on me.”

“Does Misha feel for you like you feel for him?” Jared asked, managing not to growl.

A little of her fighter spirit flared in her eyes, it was comforting in its normalcy.

“Do you think I would do this, I’m pretty sure that I’m about to lose everything, if I wasn’t sure?” Genevieve replied. “He’d be here, but we decided you are a lot less likely to kill me on the spot. You may give it some thought if it was just me.”

Jared swallowed. His wolf saw this woman as his, not matter that he would never be intimate with her again, never mind that he was with Jensen. The pups that she had born tied her to him, they had both known what that meant. His human mind wanted to let her go, to let her be happy, but he was a wolf, an Alpha and there was no reasoning with his animal self.

“What are you asking for?” Jared said evenly.

“Is there any way?” Genevieve said in a small voice.

Jared sighed. “Gen.”

“I know the rules Jare,” Genevieve said. “I know the Mother for the Alpha can’t be mated, can’t be partnered. I know it is a fight to the death or giving up the children. I’m not making a public declaration, I can take it back, I would never do anything without your permission and neither would he. I know that you can’t cuckhold the Alpha, but you can do anything? There has to be a way. You would never hold me back, please tell me there is a way.”

Her eyes were wide and luminous. Jared melted a little, but he couldn’t relent. His Alpha wolf wouldn’t let him.

“I need you to go on a vacation for a while,” Jared said. Both Jensen and Genevieve could hear the edge to his voice.

Genevieve closed her eyes. It was not an answer, but it wasn’t a no.

“My brother is amassing,” Jared said softly, offering all the hope he could. “I have to focus on that. I can’t look weak, but I won’t have you miserable.”

She looked up at him alarmed. “Jeff is here, you need me.”

“I can’t,” Jared said. “My wolf wants to tear everything apart right now. You promised to be the mother of my children and I have no idea how I’m going to let this go. Misha is staying here because I need to know you two are apart until we figure it out. This is how we have to do it and you know this is the best option until we figure it out.”

Genevieve was openly crying. “I’m so so sorry.”

Jared stood up and reached out a hand to her. She took it and stood up. He pulled her to him.

“You and the rest of the Alpha pack have stood by my side without question for years,” Jared whispered into her hair. “You would do anything for me. I will do anything I can for you.”

She pulled back. “If I could not want this I would.”

Jared ground down on his teeth. “You couldn’t just sneak? I would have turned a blind eye, I would have had a blind spot the size of a Mac truck.”

Genevieve had a small smile on her lips. “I’m not going to sneak behind your back. I’m not going to lie to you. I will never lie to you.”

Jared gave her a smile that was a little forced and a little real. “I will be happy for you eventually, I promise. Just go. Send everyone else in here. We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Jared stood there and balled his hands.

Jensen stood up and stood before him.

“I want to kill her,” Jared said softly. “She is the mother of my children. She swore to me and my wolf is not happy.”

Jensen put his hand on Jared chest. “I’m supposed to be the one whose wolf and man fight. I’m the one on the knife’s edge.”

“The roles are pretty fucking reversed right now,” Jared growled.

“Good thing someone taught me some good pointers,” Jensen said looking him straight in the eye. “Now I’ll be your tether. I’ll holding you here on the ground. You will not act rashly. You will be both the man and wolf. Neither will get the better of you. I am here.”

Jared breathed in. “I’m going to listen to your voice and it is going to tie me into reality.”

“We’ll do the things in front of us,” Jensen agreed. “We’ll take care of this.”

They just stood like that for a minute. Reestablishing sanity. The touch and the feel of each other was always enough. How they had ever gotten through before they couldn’t remember.

“Hey boss,” Katie said coming into the room, followed by the rest of the group.

Jensen moved his hand and turned to look at them.

They all looked hesitant, none more than Misha who hung back at the edge of the room. All of the faces were blank. They all knew the overview of what was going on.

Jensen went and stood next to Jared, they were close enough that they could feel each other’s body heat. For a couple of minutes Jared didn’t speak as he gathered his thoughts.

The outside force of Jeff was coming. The inside force of Genevieve had shattered the rest of his calm. Both had to be dealt with immediately, he didn’t even know where to start.

“Should we keep the kids at home?” Sandy asked into the awkward silence, giving him an entry way into the next steps. “If Jeff is coming?”

Jared nodded grateful for her gentle prodding. “We’ll pull them out of school until this passes. Soph, Katie I want one of you always to be here.”

“Of course,” Sophia said. “We’ll pull up a schedule. Unless you need us elsewhere one of us will always be here.”

“We need Gen back,” Jared said, not able to hide the edge to his voice, well aware they would have a pretty good idea of that situation in the matter of minutes that it had taken Genevieve to find all of them. “I need all my Amazons. Hartley, Misha go to the Elders and don’t leave until you have figured out a way that I can look at her and not want to strangle her.”

The awkward silence grew and Jared looked at Misha.

“I’d like an option that doesn’t involve me and Misha fighting to the death,” Jared continued. “Or wanting to kill my own sons.”

“Of course,” Hartley said. “Consider it done.”

Misha let out a long sigh. “She should be here to protect the kids. I can stay with the elders.”

Jared shot him a look. “You’re going to the elders and come back with some kind of archaic thing that will make this better. If you can’t find something, you’re going to work with them to make something up that sounds believable. I want to say this clearly, I don’t care which, find something or making something up. This is your kind of bullshit.”

The edge of Misha’s mouth quirked and his face was full of gratitude. “Thank you, Jared.”

“Yeah, I hate you right now,” Jared said. “Find a way to change that. I don’t like hating my own people.”

Jared turned too Hartley. “Also get some advice on my dad about Jeff.”

Hartley nodded. “You got it.”

Jared looked towards Chris. “I need you to grab a crew and oversee my brother. Things just go dire. If he finds out I’m going to dad this is all going to happen really quickly. If he finds out about Gen he’s going to start going after me and changing minds. We need to distract him.”

After a second he looked at Chad. “Take Chad. He’s got a mind for distractions.”

Chad’s eyes narrowed. “I feel a little insulted.”

“You can stay here,” Chris offered.

Chad’s eyes deepened. “Oh you’re not causing chaos without me.”

“Not the time,” Jensen said quietly and everyone straightened up. Quipping was second nature to them, but they all would toe the line if they had to.

“Each and every one of you is going to be ultra-focused,” Jared growled. “Jensen and I are going to stay here and take care of the pack. You do your jobs. My company can burn to the ground. All that I care about is saving my family and my pack. I want all of us together and I want my brother permanently gone. You are my people. Make that happen.”

“You know we will,” Katie said.

Jared started shifting from foot to foot.

“Have somebody on watch all night,” Jared said, feeling his wolf so close to the surface. “No car, no wolf, nothing comes into this compound. Jensen and I are going to run.”

Everyone nodded and began to leave. Jared was already taking off his shirt.

“Try to keep up,” he told Jensen

His wolf was out the door with Jensen’s right on his heels.

**

The sun was rising when the pair of wolves came back to the compound. They ran straight into the big house and to the bedroom. They shifted back as they fell into bed, a bit muddy. Jared rolled Jensen onto his back kissing him like it was the only thing keeping his atoms in place. Jensen made happy little noises and kissed back as if it was the only thing he was made to do.

Jared reached between their bodies and slowly ran his hand all over the body below him. Jensen whined in want. Slicked by Jensen’s precome Jared slipped his fingers between Jensen’s legs. Jensen let out impatient noises. There was never much foreplay when they were like this, mind more animal than human. Jared slipped into Jensen and Jensen let out a grateful noise.

It never took long. Hands had to touch as much as they could. Tongues battled each other and mouths sucked patterns onto exposed skin. 

Jared needed to be closer and deeper. He needed this. He needed to explode and have Jensen tie him to this earth.

“Look at me,” Jared begged.

Jensen opened his eyes and looked at Jared. 

Jared slowed for a second and reached between them.

Jensen reached his hand up and sunk his fingers into Jared’s neck.

He came staring into Jared’s eyes.

Jared groaned and let go. He let himself only feel Jensen, only hear the words and taste the skin. For a second he was lost in all of Jensen. 

It was okay because Jensen was there and he was safe to fly away. Jensen would put him together again.

**

When Jared woke up, Jensen was e-mailing on his phone. Jared moved a little closer to Jensen.

“Did you sleep?” Jared asked.

“No, I’m e-mailing the office and setting everything up so it’s fine that we’re not there for a week or two,” Jensen said. 

“The humans are going to be pissed,” Jared said yawning.

“The humans get paid really well,” Jensen replied. “They’ll be happy enough to do half days or work from home if they want and can. I want us not to think about the office until this is over.”

“Is everybody on mission?” Jared asked, reaching for his phone.

“Hartley, Misha, Chad, and Chris left when we got back,” Jensen said. “Gen is already gone, but reachable when we find a solution. Sophia and Katie are with Sandy at her house with the kids, who are not happy about the lock down.”

Jared got up and stretched. “Job one is to explain myself to the kids.”

“I’ve got two e-mails left to send,” Jensen said, going back to typing. “I’ll meet you over there.”

Jared kissed him on his forehead and grabbed some clothes and walked out of the house. Jensen scrolled through his phone for a number he hadn’t called in a while.

“Hey Josh.”

**

Jensen walked into Sandy’s house and Jared was sitting at the table with five serious looking children. They looked resigned. Sandy poured Jensen a cup of coffee and stood by him as they watched Jared explain things to the kids.

Jagger looked a little crestfallen.

Jax tugged at Jagger’s arm.

“We can vote,” Jax said. “You can be president of us.”

“I vote Jagger!” Sammarie announced.

Jared looked over at Jensen and gave him a little grin. Jensen toasted him with his coffee.

Sandy smiled. “They’re so resilient with all the drama that they’ve been through.”

“They’re little Alpha wolves,” Jensen said. “Don’t worry they’ll probably make you fear for humanity when they hit puberty, at the least they’ll eat you out of house and home.”

Sandy smile at the children, she knew well enough the beasts that teenaged wolf could be. She was the most patient and probably was going to deal with it better than everyone else.

She turned to Jensen. “Are you hungry?”

Jensen shook his head. “The coffee is enough. I just need to talk to Jared.”

Sandy sighed. “Everything okay?”

“I haven’t heard from anyone yet and the office is on bare minimum, I just want to run some things by him to make sure the kids are protected,” Jensen said.

Sandy swallowed. She was well aware that her and the children’s lives were all contingent on Jared’s life. It was the wary truth of being the mother of the Alphas children.

Jensen pulled Sandy into his side. “Plan for the worst, know that the best always happens. Jared made you promises and you will always be safe.”

“Looks like you’re the one doing that for us,” Sandy said.

“Jared’s promises are my promises,” Jensen told her.

“Just want you to know I know where credit is due,” Sandy said.

Jensen hugged her tighter. “Well, I like you guys a bit.”

“I’m so glad he found someone who wasn’t a jerk,” Sandy laughed.

“Like that person would have passed the gatekeepers,” Jensen said. “Especially Hartley, he threatened me a couple of times. I’m pretty sure he would have sent the ladies after me if I had been shady.”

“Katie would have ripped you to shreds if you stepped out of line for the first few years,” Sandy agreed.

Jensen snorted. “Half the time I think she’s watching to make sure that I’m not stepping out of line.”

Sandy motioned to the table where the conversation seemed to be wrapping up.

Jared stood up, squeezing Jagger’s shoulder as he passed by.

“Watch over your siblings,” Jared told him as he walked to Jensen.

Jensen moved to the door and they walked out of the house. 

“Anything happen?” Jared asked.

“Chris will report in, probably in an hour,” Jensen said. “I’ve got a proposal for you.”

Jared ran a hand over his face. “I’m not going to love this.”

“Nope,” Jensen said. “But it’s how we’ll protect the kids.”

They walked to the patio and sat down.

“Lay it out for me,” Jared said.

Jensen sat up straight and his voice switched to the one he used in the board room.

“I need us to look at the biggest picture, worst case situation about the kids and Sandy and plan around it,” Jensen began.

Jared inhaled deeply and didn’t take his eyes away from Jensen.

“If anything happens to you, they’re at the mercy of the new Alpha,” Jensen continued. “We need to make sure that they are safe. This may seem overly dramatic, but I’m not leaving the lives of those kids to chance.”

“Agreed,” Jared nodded. “What are we doing?”

“I think keeping them here is safe,” Jensen said. “You picked the perfect place, nothing can sneak up to us here. You can see for miles, but we need more bodies. We also need someone to take them somewhere safe if your brother wins.”

“Who are you thinking?” Jared asked, thinking of the plan and not the reason for the plan.

“My brother can be here in a few hours,” Jensen said, he held up his hand so Jared wouldn’t interrupt. “He won’t interfere with the Jeff situation. Josh can bring twenty or so wolves, they’ll bring their own housing and stay out of the way, they’ll watch over the kids so we can focus on the other issues. If anything happens to us, they’ll take the kids to Dallas, under the protection of my dad. Jeff will never touch your kids.”

Jared leaned back. “You’re right. I hate this plan.”

Jensen nodded. “Josh will not interfere. He isn’t here for war. He’s here to be the back up plan. He understands that he will be on another Alpha’s property and has all the respect for that. We just need an impartial outside source in this situation and if anything happens.”

“I really hate that thought even worse,” Jared added.

“Which is why I’ve taken care of it,” Jensen told him.

Jared leaned forward to Jensen. “I know you would. If I give you an hour more, I’m pretty sure you would have sketched out a plan for Jagger and the rest when they come of age to avenge our possible deaths. Not that anything like that will happen, just you go a little deep in your planning.”

Jensen gave him a smile that nowhere reached his eyes. “I’ve already got bullet points for the kids.”

“Call Josh,” Jared said. “We’ve got to be in town in about two hours to make sure the counsel is apprised, everything should be safe enough here until he arrives.”

“Done and agreed,” Jensen said. 

They just sat there for a minute while the dry Texas air gently blew around them.

“This sucks, Jensen,” Jared finally said.

“How’d the kids take it?” Jensen asked.

“They’re fine. Jagger is disappointed about not being in school for the election and Jace wants a flamethrower, but they’re taking this pretty well.”

The door to Sandy’s house and she appeared with a crying Sammarie in her arms. When Sammarie saw Jared she kicked and Sandy put her down. Sammarie ran to Jared and threw herself at him. Jared picked her up and held her tight as he watched Sandy followed by the boys.

“Jace told her your brother wanted to kill you,” Sandy said softly. “Sammarie hadn’t realized that is what you had been talking about.”

“Don’t die daddy,” Sammarie sobbed.

Jared held her close and rocked her a little.

“Sorry dad,” Jace said.

“It’s okay,” Jared said to both of them. Jared looked at his boys. Jagger had his hand on Jace’s shoulder and Jax and Jude were standing close.

“Jensen and the rest of the group are getting together a plan and everything will be okay,” Jared said. “We’re strong and smart and we’re going to fight like hell for what we believe in. I believe in my pack and I believe in my family and we’re going to be just fine.”

Sammarie pulled back and looked at her father with a red face and teary eyes.

“Promise?” she asked.

Jared was a bit speechless, torn between false hope and wanting to assure them.

Jensen spoke up. “You know how I am always organizing and planning?”

“Like our birthday scavenger hunt?” Jax asked.

“Like that,” Jensen said. “I always make sure everybody has a job that they’re good at. I definitely have a job for you guys in this plan.”

The sullen faces of the children lit up a little.

“What are we doing, Jensen?” Jagger asked.

“My brother is coming here,” Jensen said. “He’s going to watch over the compound to make sure nothing happens to it. I need you five to make sure he’s comfortable and welcomed, show him the Padalecki way and hospitality. Can you do that?”

They all nodded seriously.

“We also need another thing of you,” Jared said cuddling Sammarie to him. “We need you to take care of each other. It’s really important that you watch over each other. I don’t want any of you to feel lost in the busy of all that is going on. Talk to each other, play with each other. Be kind to each other.”

“We get through together,” Jude said. “Like you will get through with Jensen and Hartley and Katie.”

Jared smiled at him. “Exactly.”

Sandy wiped at her eyes. “Kids, your dad and Jensen have to take care of their part of the plan. They’ll be back later.”

The boys moved forward and hugged Jared and then Jensen. Sandy came and partially plied Sammarie off Jared. She sniffled but went with Sandy.

Jared let out a long breath and stood up.

“Okay, the rest of this is going to be a breeze compared to that,” Jared said with a shaky laugh. “Time for the next fire.”

**

Jensen wore his navy suit, as he usually did, but it felt too tight. He really wanted to break out of it. His wolf was just below the surface. There was a slight amount of road rage as he drove them into the city.

Jared sat next to him, in his customary black suit, grinding his teeth to dust.

They ride was silent.

They arrived at the Central Building. It was a five-story tall building that the pack used. The fourth and fifth were for pack business. The two and three had places for people to stay in times of crisis or transition. The first floor had a coffee shop and a restaurant.

Jared got out and Jensen followed him to the lobby and the elevators. They got in and rode to the fifth floor. The doors opened and Jared looked towards the meeting room.

A tall thin woman came towards them, she had long dark hair. Jensen had never really seen her without a wide smile and dimples, but those were gone now. She wrapped Jared in a hug. She was inches shorter than Jared in her heels. The family resemblance between the two was undeniable.

“Hey Meggie,” Jared said hugging her back.

Megan Padalecki looked just like her brother, but slightly calmer. Jensen knew better Megan was defiant in her will and protectiveness, in her wolf form she was as formable as Sophia and Katie. She lived in the city and managed a lot of the mundane day to day business.

Megan pulled back and looked at Jared.

“Is everybody okay? How are the kids?” she asked.

“Everybody is good,” Jared said. “They’re protected in any outcome.”

She nodded and continued to study him.

“How are you?” she asked.

Jared shrugged. “I don’t even know.”

“How is he?” she said, looking over at Jensen.

“He’s got it together,” Jensen replied.

Megan seemed to approve of that answer. She looked at Jared with hazel eyes just like his.

“You’re going to have to kill Jeff this time,” she stated.

Jared nodded. “I know.”

She teared up. “Good. He’s been insufferable our whole lives and if you leave him for me to take care of and avenge your death, I’m going to be so pissed Jared Tristan. I don’t want to have to take over this pack, so don’t you dare leave this in my hands, it’s just rude to give someone else your mess.”

Jensen let off a bark of laughter.

“Nobody is just going to let me be gloomy and angry about this are they?” Jared asked.

“I would be crap at running the pack,” Megan faux pouted.

“You are the chairman of the sectional Chiefs,” Jared said incredulously. “You organize everything in town.”

“I organize, I don’t lead,” Megan said. “I absolutely throw you and your people under the bus when anything goes wrong.”

Jared laughed. “I’m so glad I have you.”

She threw her hair over her shoulder.

“He’s stupid for doing this,” Megan said. “Nobody is going to follow him. If he manages to get his goons to take over, he knows that he’s going to have to face off against me and, failing that against dad. Does he really have enough people to take us on?”

“Enough for a first wave,” Jensen said. “He’s got a couple hundred wolves ready to tear into the territory.”

Jared looked at Jensen and gave voice to the conversation that they hadn’t had yet.

“It isn’t about taking control of the territory,” Jared said. “He’s just pissed at me. He just wants me dead. This is a kamikaze mission. It’s all about killing me and I’m pretty sure he’s going to try to take a shot at Jensen and the kids.”

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. “I was really hoping you hadn’t figured that part of it out yet.”

Megan made a disapproving face.

“Well, I’ve only had one brother for the last five years,” Megan said. “Let’s figure out how to keep it that way.”

She turned on her heel and walked to the conference room with the seven Chiefs. Jared followed and Jensen brought up the rear.

**

Two full crazy days later the kids were doing their schoolwork with Sandy. Josh had arrived the day before and his people were very unobtrusively patrolling the area or doing their daily living from three large RVs on the edge of the compound. They seemed to understand that their presence wasn’t entirely welcomed in the family area and they were incredibly respectful. Katie and Sophia watched them skeptically but had formed a kinship over technique and intimidation methods.

Jensen was on his laptop by the pool. It was a sunny day and he was feeling cooped up in the house. He was feeling cooped up on the compound but being outside would have to do.

Jared came out of the house and sat down next to Jensen.

“I have reached the point that there is nothing left to do,” Jared announced. “What are you doing? Do you need help?”

Jensen turned his computer so that Jared could see. “I’m looking at vacations for the two of us when this is all over. What do you think of Costa Rica?”

“Well,” Jared said uncomfortably. “The last time I was there Hartley managed to talk shit and piss off most of the pack there, Chad slept with the daughter of the Alpha, Sophia and Katie nearly started a war, and Misha pretended to curse a village. I’m fairly sure it was pretend. I don’t think that he knows how to curse people.”

Jensen raised his eyebrows and turned the computer towards himself again. “Okay, Costa Rica is out.”

Josh came running towards them and they stood up immediately.

“There is a car coming up the drive,” Josh said. “Silver Blazer.”

“That’s Hartley’s car,” Jared said.

“We’re still going to treat it like a Trojan Horse,” Josh said.

Jared looked at Jensen. “It runs in the family.”

Ten wolves ran through the compound to where the main road met the driveway. Katie and Sophia came out to stand with Jensen and Jared.

“Did they call?” Sophia asked.

“No,” Jensen said. “But we didn’t ask them to.”

“We kind of asked them not to,” Jared said. 

Everyone could see his hackles were up.

“Katie, house,” Sophia said. “I’ll stay with Jared and Jensen.”

Jensen snorted. “I’m starting to get insulted about how many people don’t think that I can hold my own.”

“It’s okay princess,” Katie said as she started to move towards Sandy’s house. “We know you’re the badest badass and can protect yourself and Jared, but I think that you would get used to the fact that you’re the mate of the Alpha and this is what we do.”

Jensen made a face.

Jared looked at him incredulously. “Are you pouting?”

Sophia laughed. “I missed grouchy Jensen. He’s my favorite Jensen.”

“You can have him,” Jared said. “Come and get him in the morning before he’s had coffee. Free show every day.”

“No way,” Sophia said. “I’m not risking bodily harm interrupting your morning sex session.”

Jared nodded. “Fair enough.” 

“This is disturbing for siblings and quite distracting from the tension of what could be a bad thing,” Josh said dryly.

“We try to keep potential death light and lively,” Sophia shrugged.

Josh looked at Jensen. “He’s lively?”

Jensen looked at him with a blank face. “I’m the life of all their parties.”

Josh cracked up. “You guys are awesome. Can I have a house?”

“Sure, we’ll have a posse rounded up to drag Mackenzie back from France with her Marquis,” Jensen said. “I’m sure she would love to be the new heir when dad dies and you abdicate to sit here and laugh at me. Not like she is absolutely in love with France or anything.”

Josh tapped his finger against his lips. “This sounds like a good plan.”

A howl rang out.

“Ghost is clear,” Josh translated. “It’s your people.”

“Katie,” Sophia yelled to the house. “It’s them. Let’s go see how traumatized Misha and Justin are.”

Katie popped out the door. “This is going to be good.”

Jared led them all to the top of the driveway where Hartley and Misha was walking towards the house. Someone else was driving the car and nine wolves were circling the slow procession.

“Boss,” Hartley yelled. “There is a naked man, who I never have met, driving my car. Please make this make sense.”

Katie and Sophia were cracking up. 

“Jensen’s brother brought some guys to watch over the kids,” Jared said. “They’re really good at their job.”

“Awesome,” Hartley said. “Are they going to detail my seat?”

Jensen elbowed Jared and motioned towards Misha. Misha was walking with a little bounce in his step and a huge smile on his face.

Jared couldn’t help but smile back. “I haven’t had good news for days. Get yourselves in my house and call Genevieve back. I want to hear what we’re going to do now.”

**

Sandy walked in the house. 

“Kids are locked down. Did I miss the news?” she asked.

“We waited for you,” Jared said with a smile. “Who has the kids?”

“They’re getting to know Uncle Josh,” Sandy said. “The rest of the crew is a little too scared to enter the house.”

“Poor Josh,” Jensen said. “He’s in over his head.”

“I am on the verge of exploding,” Sophia said. “I want to know what Misha and Hartley found.”

Everybody looked at Hartley and Misha who were just sitting there looking tired.

“In the beginning-“ Hartley began.

“Nope, we want the simple clean version,” Sophia said. “Let Misha do it.”

Hartley made a flourish to Misha.

“In the lore, there are situations where the mother of the children of the Alpha can be given to one to protect them and take care of them,” Misha began.

“In what kind of situations did this happen in the past?” Katie asked.

Misha raised an eyebrow. “Death bed revenge, the Alpha wanting a new mate, the Alpha just generally being a dick, but we’re just going to pretend that it is in situations just like this one with a kind thoughtful Alpha.”

“Perfect,” Katie said. “Forget I ever asked.”

Then he turned to Jared. “You give the mother of your children to a Companion. This is someone who will watch over her. The fact that we’re in the middle of strife and the mothers are left alone-“

Sophia snorted. Between Genevieve and Misha, Genevieve was the more formidable one.

Misha ginned and shrugged. “By the threat of an outside danger and by the desire of an Alpha this is something completely within rights. It’s not the same as mating, but it is like being mates. We’ll be similarly bound, not by marks, but by Jared’s word. We won’t be bound by our nature, but we will be granted the right of Consort under the Alpha’s word.”

Jared looked thrilled. “Is there a ritual? Can we do it as soon as possible?”

Misha shrugged. “There isn’t, but I’ll make something up to appease the wolf.”

Jared grinned. “You’re the best.”

Misha hesitated for a moment.

“We don’t have to do it right now, we can wait until after,” He said, looking a little sheepish.

Jared seemed to consider that for a second.

“I’m going to channel Chad,” Jensen said. “And I can’t believe that I’m doing this, but as he would say - we can do the stupid stuff tomorrow, but we should do the cool shit today.”

“Bitch,” Hartley said. “He would have added ‘bitch’ to the end of it.”

Jared laughed and everyone knew it was a go.

“Chad needs to be here,” Sophia said. “Chris too. We cannot do this without all of us.”

Jensen nodded. “I’ll get Chad to come back from blowing things up and stealing spark plugs. I’m not sure if Chris can get away right now though.”

Jared looked at Sandy who was sitting in the corner. She looked right back at him. He raised an eyebrow.

“Katie,” she said softly.

All the gentle talking in the room stopped and they all looked at Katie. Katie was quiet and looking innocent. Two things that were extremely out of character.

“I get a Companion too,” Sandy said calmly. “I choose Katie.”

Jared looked with surprise at Katie.

Katie nodded.

Jared’s jaw dropped. He had not seen this one remotely coming.

He looked between the two of them. “I feel like there are a great many things that go on in this compound that I’m clueless about.”

“If it makes you feel better, I didn’t know about either of these pairings either,” Hartley said. “And I’m nosy.”

Jared looked at Misha. “You’re the one who knows everything.”

“I knew,” Misha said. “But none of us would actually do anything against you. Anything that has happened so far has just been thoughts.”

Jared sighed. They had been together as a group for eighteen years. He really didn’t want his Alpha status to come between them. They had too much history, there was too much he needed them for and he loved each one of them dearly.

“Guys, you have to tell me if there is something you want,” Jared told the room. “I will move heaven and earth for you all.”

“And we will do anything to protect you,” Hartley replied. “We’re not going to break the pack for our own desires.”

“For the first time in my life I feel like the one in the room that needs therapy the least,” Jensen said.

“Shut it, out of control wolf,” Sophia teased. She was openly crying with a huge smile on her face.

“Five years ago you get a little crazy and almost kill someone at a junkyard throw down and nobody ever lets you forget it,” Jensen sighed.

“Chris has told us stories,” Hartley interjected.

Jensen paused and tried to not think of the myriad of stories that Chris could have brought up. Jensen was pretty sure he wouldn’t bring up the extreme ones, but there were enough minor ones too seriously embarrass him.

“And we were all there three years ago during the Crowley incident,” Sophia added.

And Jensen decided it was time to get back to business.

“So we’re going to have a ceremony tomorrow?” Jensen said turning to his phone. “If I send you jobs can you get it done by noon?”

Sandy shone. “There’s our Jensen.”

“Everybody goes off this compound with one of Josh’s men,” Jared said. “I need you all healthy and ready.”

Sophia and Katie looked really offended at getting bodyguards.

“Oh how the tables have turned,” Jensen said gleefully as he searched for something on his phone. “How do you like it?”

“Tomorrow I want you to focus on this,” Jared said softly to Sophia and Katie. “I don’t want you to look at watching your backs. I want you to just be happy for a day.”

Sophia scrunched up her nose. “You know this is why we’re completely loyal to you.”

“How crazy ornate is this going to be?” Katie said skeptically as she tried to look at whatever Jensen was searching for on his phone.

“It’s whatever Sandy wants,” Jensen said without looking up. “Whatever you think Gen would want.”

Sandy and Sophia lit up.

At that moment Jensen knew he was in some serious trouble. This may be beyond him.

**

Jensen adjusted his tie in the mirror.

He heard a wolf whistle and grinned.

When he turned around there stood Jared in a full tuxedo.

Jensen leaned back and just took in the sight.

“Why don’t we do more things that get you into that tuxedo?” Jensen asked.

Jared sulked. “Because I hate this suit.”

Jensen moved over to him, taking in all of the suit. Running his finger along the collar. He leaned in and breathed deeply at the nape of Jared’s neck. 

Jared let out a little whimper. Jensen licked over the clear skin on his neck. It was the place so many years ago Jensen had marked him. It was the place that Jensen occasionally marked him when he was feeling feisty.

Jared growled deep in his throat and physically moved Jensen away from him.

“This isn’t our day,” Jared said, panting a little. “We have things to do.”

Jensen cocked his head a little and began to untie the bow tie he had just tied. His eyes were a little blown out and edged in gold. His smile showed he just didn’t care about anything else right now.

Jared groaned.

“You’re giving away the mothers of your children off to other people,” Jensen said in a low voice. “You deserve something for yourself.”

All of the resolve Jared had disappeared at the tone of Jensen’s voice. He lunged forward and crushed Jensen against the vanity. Jensen groaned happily as Jared kissed him with the passion that had always existed between the two of them. He slowly slipped his hands under Jared’s jacket and pushed it away from Jared’s body. The jacket fell to the floor. Jensen moved his hips, comfortably rubbing himself up and down Jared.

Jared moaned and pressed closer, which clumsy hands he began to unbutton Jensen’s shirt. Jensen batted his hands away and began to slowly unbutton Jared’s shirt. Jared let out a whine at the speed, but Jensen just slowly unbuttoned the buttons and slowly pushed Jared towards the bedroom. The shirt landed on the floor on the way, followed by the undershirt.

Still kissing Jared, Jensen slowly unbuttoned Jared’s pants before shucking them down his legs. Jensen broke the kiss and pushed Jared onto the bed. Jared lay there breathing hard he leaned himself up on his arms and watched Jensen.

Jensen was ready to be the show. He grinned and slowly started stripping off his own tux. Jared watched him, enraptured. He didn’t even mind how slow Jensen went, he was mesmerized by the sway of Jensen’s hips and his hands going over his own body.

Clad in only his pants, button opened, red dripping head of his cock peeking over his briefs, Jensen slowly licked his fingers. He slipped two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them.

Jared threw his head back.

“You’re so goddamned sexy,” Jensen said and then returned to sucking on his fingers.

Jared looked back at him. “You don’t even know.”

His voice cracked as Jensen took his fingers and dipped them down the back of his pants. Jared watched as Jensen opened himself up, still wearing the tuxedo pants. Jensen reached down to his cock, pushing down the pants enough to get his hand around himself. Jensen threw his head back and moaned.

Jared couldn’t look away if the world ended right then.

“Jen,” Jared said hoarsely. “Please.”

Jensen snapped his head back to Jared’s eyes. They both were panting and half gone. Jensen was out of his pants in seconds and crawled up Jared. Jared wrapped his hand around of Jensen’s cock as Jensen slowly moved Jared into him.

They both started moving. 

They were so far gone they just wanted, they moved with no rhythm, just needy for touch, for friction. Jensen leaned down and sucked on that sensitive spot of on Jared’s neck. It was so quickly before they both were there.

They came within seconds of each other. Jensen collapsed onto Jared and gently kissed them as their heads spun from their orgasms. It took minutes for their brains to slowly return.

Jared laughed, easy and free. “We’re so late.”

Jensen sighed happily. “I’m okay with that.”

Jared laughed again.

**

Jared crossed the patio. It had been set up with flowers and an archway. There were a few chairs set up. Hartley, Chad, and Sophia were lounging on the chairs. When Jensen and Jared came out, they were greeted by a trio of rolling eyes.

“Seriously?” Sophia said coming up to them, straightening their suits. “You’re wrinkled and Jensen is stained and missing a button.”

Jensen grinned and buttoned up his jacket.

“Had to appease the Alpha wolf,” Jensen said with a glint.

Sophia glared at him and spoke in a flat tone. “We thank you for your service. Can you two get your acts together?”

“Sorry, Soph,” Jared said, not sounding sorry at all.

“Let me see if we can get you presentable,” Sophia said, she looked over at Jensen. “You’re a lost cause. Please hide in the back.”

Jensen laughed.

Hartley went towards the house to tell everybody to come out. Chad moved to where Jensen was walking towards the back of the chairs.

“Jensen,” Chad said. “I have a lint brush in my place.”

Jensen looked over at Jared. As far as excuses went it was pretty terrible, but Jared hadn’t seemed to notice. He followed Chad to his house.

“What is it?” Jensen asked.

“It’s going down,” Chad said. “They were amassing as I left. They should be here tomorrow to start their plans.

Jensen looked back at the patio. “Do we have time to do this?”

Chad nodded. “Yeah they’re going to need tonight to get everything geared up. We screwed with their axles, but they’re going to fix them by morning.”

“Let’s let them have today then,” Jensen said. “Let’s let everyone be happy just for today. I’ll tell Jared tonight.”

Chad nodded.

“Can you lie well enough for a few hours?” Jensen asked.

“Probably not,” Chad said. “I’m pretty on edge.”

That much honesty from Chad proved that point.

“Well figure out how to be your lovable douchey self or if you can’t play with the kids and be nice, they may not notice,” Jensen said. “Also hide the booze. Nobody can drink because we have to be ready tonight.”

Chad nodded unsure.

“Be happy Chad,” Jensen said. “This is important for Sandy and Genevieve.”

“I know,” Chad said. “But you haven’t seen these guys.”

“I have,” Jensen said calmly. “Chris has sent video and pictures. I know what we’re preparing for and we’re ready. The territory is ready for Jeff to come marching in. We can’t do anything more today. So let’s do this.”

Chad took a deep breath and then made a face. “You guys got really dirty before the wedding. People say I’m tacky.”

“There’s my boy,” Jensen said. “Keep it up. Jared and I had lots of dirty sex. Feel free to share.”

Chad gave him a funny look. “I may not talk about your sex life and be nice and vanilla with the kids. I can let them beat me up. It will be practice.”

“That works too,” Jensen said and looked out the window. “Sandy and Genevieve are coming out. Let’s not miss this.”

Chad smiled. “We’re going to do the stupid stuff tomorrow, but let’s do the fun shit today.”

Jensen clapped him on the shoulder. “Bitches.”

Chad grinned.

**

Jared stood under the archway, holding hands with Sandy and Genevieve. Sandy was wearing a simple white Grecian style flowing white dress. Genevieve was wearing a more form fitting white gown with intricate straps. Both of their dark hair was flowing free and gently curling.

Chad and Jensen sat down on either side of Sophia. Sophia rested her head on Jensen shoulder. She was grinning.

“You’re the only Amazon left,” Jensen said to Sophia. 

Sophia shook her head. “We’re always Jared’s Amazons. Being in a relationship doesn’t change anything. In our hearts, when we are needed, we are the ones that stand between the pack and danger. We don’t change because we fall in love. Don’t be demeaning.”

Jensen put his arm on the back of her seat and Misha and Katie began to walk towards them. Misha was wearing a grey tux and Katie was wearing a flowing grey dress.

“She’s a knockout,” Chad said. 

“Great job on the dress,” Jensen said. 

Sophia just grinned as she dabbed at her eyes. “This is perfect.”

“Did you know?” Chad asked.

Sophia raised an eyebrow.

“We’re practically conjoined,” Sophia said. “There isn’t anything I don’t know about Katie. I just didn’t think she’d ever actually get to do it.”

Jensen smiled. “Jared would do anything for you guys.”

Sophia just smiled.

Everyone under the archway was solemn. Misha and Katie bowed their head in acknowledgement to their Alpha. They both held out their hands. Jared placed Sandy’s hand on Katie’s and Genevieve’s on Misha. He kept his hands-on top of theirs.

He looked at Sandy and Genevieve.

“You two are incredibly dear to me,” Jared said. “I admire the strength and determination in both of you. You both have given me the greatest gifts of our children and I see so much of your goodness in them. I thank you every day for our kids. For all the love and joy you two are bringing me, I want to give you something that you want.”

He looked at Genevieve.

“Gen, you’ve always pushed for more, searched for more experiences. Your curiosity is boundless. You’ve carefully thought out everything in your life and I trust your opinion on everything. You’ve never been afraid to go after what you want and I admire that about you.”

He looked at the two of them.

“Misha there isn’t anything that you don’t see. You see what is in the world and always calmly analyze it. You two are rational and sane and I see something a little wild and crazy in what you are doing right now and I love that you are taking a chance outside of your usual caution. You are taking a step outside of convention and practicality and I can’t wait to see where this leads you. I can’t wait to be with you in this next part of your life.”

Jared removed his hand and Genevieve sniffed back a sob. Misha’s eyes were not dry. Jared cupped Genevieve’s face for a moment and then he removed his hand. Then it was just the Misha and Genevieve standing with their fingers intertwined. Jared had let them go.

Jared looked at Sandy and he tightened his hand over hers. His face was already a little red from the tears. When he spoke his voice was breaking a little.

“Sandy you were there for my darkest days. At the only time in my life I thought I had no one you were there. There is nothing that I would not do for you. I have no idea how you are always there smiling and calmly seeing us through after everything. You are my rock and I will move heaven and earth so you keep smiling. I see you raising our children and I think they’re so lucky to have you. You have my love and respect. You are the beating heart of this group.”

Sandy was crying and she mouthed ‘I love you’ to him.

Jared turned towards Katie.

“If Sandy is our heart, you are our backbone. You approach every situation with a wary eye to keep us safe, you take the outside view and never let us rush into anything rash.”

Katie looked down. She had never been one for compliments.

“And I’m going to quote words you said to Jensen when we first got together. If you screw this up, I’ll kill you.”

She looked up at him with a blazing smile and nodded in agreement.

Jared leaned over and kissed Sandy on the cheek and removed his hand from theirs.

“You have found your Companions in this world,” Jared said, looking at the two pairs. “You are bound together, let no one come between you or they will contend with me.”

There was a moment of silence and then everyone let out cheers. The kids ran forward and surrounded their mothers.

Jared’s eyes found Jensen. Jensen gave him a huge grin.

**

People were dancing to music that Hartley had picked. Jensen was standing by the edge of the dancefloor when he felt arms come around him. He just leaned into the body behind him.

“That was beautiful,” Jensen said.

“They deserve beautiful,” Jared said. “They all deserve to be happy.”

For a minute they just stood there watching the scene in front of them.

“What did Chad say?” Jared finally said in a low voice.

Jensen looked at the scene. It seemed slightly less bright and shiny than it had seconds go.

“Jeff is amassing,” Jensen said. “They’ll be here in the morning.”

Jared pulled Jensen a little tighter. “We’ll give them another hour.”

“You want to dance?” Jensen asked.

“Nah,” Jared said. “I’m good here.”

They just stood on the edge, watching the festivities.

**

Just under an hour later Chris showed up. He walked into the beautiful scene in his days of beard growth and rumpled clothes.

The first thing he did was give Katie a big hug.

“I’m so sorry I missed it,” he apologized.

She shrugged, but her smile faded a bit. She knew that it was time to take off the dress and get down to business.

Sandy was already gathering the children. Everyone else was cleaning up and heading to their houses.

Genevieve came up to Jared in her flowing dress. Jared was still resting his chin on Jensen’s shoulder at the edge of the dancefloor.

“I want to be on the field,” Genevieve told him. “The kids are protected and I’m of more value with you. I’ve been training with Katie and Sophia. I’m up to snuff.”

“Are you sure?” Jared asked.

Genevieve nodded. “I’m still your Amazon when you need me.”

Jared nodded. “We’re meeting in twenty. Tell everyone.”

She took a deep breath and left. Jared slowly extricated himself from Jensen.

“It’s time,” Jared said. “Go get your brother. We need everyone.”

Jensen caught his arm and he opened his mouth.

“No,” Jared said. “Whatever you’re about to say we will say after. We’re not doing this.”

Jensen watched him go.

** 

The women still had faces full of makeup, but their hair was pulled back and everyone was wearing black comfortable clothes. Chris was eating cake, but those were the only remnants of the day. Josh was standing back by the entry way.

“I’m sorry to cut the party short,” Jared said. “But now we have to do the stupid shit.”

Everyone nodded.

“We’ve got the rest of our lives to dance, boss,” Katie said.

“Chris?” Jared said. He stood in the middle of the room, Jensen went too sit down at the couch behind him.

Chris put down his cake and stood up.

“There are around three hundred omega mercenaries coming,” Chris said. “They’re not really organized, but they are hungry. Jeff promised most of them this territory, anything they could grab or hold if they fought for him. The majority are just coming too rob and take over. They don’t really care about Jeff’s mission.”

“How many are the grab and hold crew?” Sophia asked.

“Just over two hundred,” Chris said. “They are mostly heading into town. There is going to be absolute chaos if they get into the town.”

“When this is done, I’ll head over to Megan,” Hartley said. “I’ll make sure that the Chiefs cut off these wolves before they hit town. Everyone is ready to mobilize. There are seven different guard points we’ve set up so no matter which way they come we’ll have checkpoints. We’ll shift people around once we know where they’re massing.”

“I’ll go with you,” Misha said. “The Chiefs need a couple people to make sure they are organized and don’t go rogue. We want to make sure the humans are affected as little as possible.”

“Make sure everyone is a wolf,” Jared said. “They’re all going to be. If anything bad gets out it will be a random group of roaming wolves in the town.”

“Well that’s going to be one of those oddities stories in the newspaper,” Katie intoned.

“We’ll put it in the scrapbook,” Jared intoned. “Where is the second group going.”

Chris made a face. “About thirty are going to come to the compound.”

Josh shrugged. “We can take thirty. They won’t even reach the houses.”

“I’ll stay here,” Chad said. “I have the fireworks and Molotov cocktails.”

Jared took a deep breath. “I want to emphasize this as much as possible, you will not burn down the compound.”

Chad looked at him absurdly. “Of course. It’s just to keep them away. Omega wolves are terrified of fire.”

“Don’t underestimate them, Chad,” Sophia sighed.

Chad sulked a little, but he didn’t say anything.

Jared looked pensive and looked at Josh. “Are you sure you are ready?”

Josh nodded. “We’ve been planning on this. Twenty more of my men are on the way from the Cho group.”

Jared looked at Chris.

Chris nodded. “I don’t know what they’re going to do with all the men you only need like ten of the Cho group for anything, they’re mostly going to be bored. The kids are in safe hands.”

Jared nodded. “The kids can do puzzles and board games with them.”

“Your brother is coming from the west,” Chris said. “He’s going to be waiting on the west plain. This is a little bit of a different situation, he’s with men who are loyal to him or being paid a lot of money.”

“We have the Regulators,” Sophia said. “They’re already getting to that area. They won’t move until you’re there.”

“Are they prepared?” Jared asked.

“We trained them,” Sophia said. “They’re all top form.”

Jared nodded and looked at Katie.

“If you want-“ he began.

“I’ve been your muscle since I was thirteen, Jared,” she said softly. “You have taken care of the children, my place is in front of you and danger.”

Katie rarely used his name anymore, rarely wasn’t flippant. It both warmed Jared’s heart and scared him to death that she was doing it now, but he wanted her besides him in the most selfish way.

“Jeff is mine,” Jared said to the room. “Everyone else’s job is to make sure that nobody else gets to me.”

“You got it, boss,” Sophia said. “We’ll let the Regulators know.”

“Your dad had some words on your brother, he told me why he didn’t choose your brother,” Hartley said.

Josh moved. “This is pack business. I am going to go make sure everything is set up here.”

He left and Hartley continued.

“The big reason he didn’t choose your brother was ego,” Hartley said. “Gerald had notice from the time that Jeff was young that he was not only competitive, he had to be the best. While this was not disqualifying, there was repeated pattern of overconfidence when he thought he was winning or won.”

“So we have to appear to be losing at first?” Jensen asked.

“Gerald thinks that would be our easiest path to success,” Hartley confirmed.

Jensen leaned back in thought.

“Chris, Soph, Gen, and Katie, you are going to execute Jensen’s plan, when he’s finished concocting it,” Jared said. “Everybody else there is no need to wait around here.”

Chad, Hartley, and Misha got up. They went around the room and gave hugs or fist pumps to everyone else. When they got to Jared and Jensen they gave little bows.

“Fuck that shit,” Jared said, taking them all into a hug. “We’re going to war, like hell I’m going to send you off with some kind of formality.”

“Remember Jared’s noogie phase?” Sophia said. “That was brutal.”

“I’m pretty sure if it went on much longer, I was going to leave the pack,” Hartley said, clapping Jared on the shoulder. “Love you, brother.”

“Back at ya,” Jared said.

“I tolerate you,” Chad told him as he hugged Jared.

“Love you, little man,” Jared replied.

Misha just grinned and gave him a salute. “There is a case of champagne for you when you get back.

“I’ll cheers you and your Companion then,” Jared said.

“Try to not get her killed,” Misha retorted.

“You have my word.” 

They left and Jensen sat up.

“You got us?” Jared asked.

“It’s going to be a pain, but yeah, I’ve got it, you and I are going to have to suck down a lot of ego, but the girls are going to be able to kick some ass.,”

“Well at least someone will have fun,” Jared said. “Let’s just do it.”

**

Megan met Hartley’s car outside the central command they had erected in an abandoned warehouse.

“Congrats on the Companioning,” Megan said to Misha. “It’s all craptastic timing.”

Misha shrugged. “Better than exile or death.”

“I’ve always loved your outlook,” Megan said, her mouth pressed flat. “The city is locked down. Everyone is at a safehouse. All the kids are in the Central Building, protected by the mothers.”

Hartley nodded and they all started walking towards the makeshift command center. It was more than common knowledge that one didn’t get between a mother and her cubs. It was a death wish. Attacking a gang of mothers surrounding their cubs was borderline apocalyptic. 

They walked into the building to a huge television set up. Megan picked up an iPad. Megan loved her technology and had changed the business with improvements. She hadn’t been able to make updates to the pack, they really didn’t care as much about it, but she had pulled together quite the command base.

Hartley looked at one of the monitors. “Did you hack the traffic cams?”

Megan laughed. “I’m flattered that you think that is something I can do, but like seventy-five percent of the police force are wolves. They just tapped me into the feeds. I hope we won’t need it, but if they break into town we can see the damage.”

“You remind me of Jensen,” Hartley said looking approvingly around the room.

Megan dimpled. “That is the nicest thing that anyone ever said about me.”

“Run us through the set up,” Misha said.

Megan turned back to her no-nonsense way. “The Chiefs have their able-bodied wolves at seven checkpoints around the city. Everyone will be human until we see the amassing hordes. Chris says they’ll probably attack as wolves, but we’re trying to keep the wolf sightings to a minimum because I worry about gun toting locals. That is the big reason we have the cams, just to make sure that we don’t take buckshot from some wolf hunter.”

“Good looking out,” Hartley said. “Is everyone completely clear that they are not to move unless we say so?”

“I put the fear of Jared in them via retribution from Chris and Jensen,” Megan said. “I’m pretty sure five out of seven will listen to me.”

“Hale and Kendall?” Misha asked.

Megan nodded. “You know those two are impossible to guess if they’re going to listen.”

Misha took out his phone. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure they pay attention this time.”

Megan raised an eyebrow. “Do you have blackmail on them?”

“I know things,” Misha said diplomatically. “Now is the time to make people aware that I know these things.”

Megan grinned. “I’m so getting you drunk sometime and get you to spill.”

“Scandalous, I’m a taken man,” Misha winked.

Megan laughed and turned towards Hartley, she handed him an ear com.

“You’re in charge big guy,” she said. “Let me show you how the system works.”

Hatley looked skeptically at the system. “You are absolutely not allowed to leave me. The minute you do I will break all of this.”

“No problem,” Megan said. “I’ve got you.”

Hartley played with the headset. “Callie said that she was heading to the Central Building. Do you know if she made it?”

Megan nodded. “I talked to her earlier. She and Lilah are safe inside the building. She is deep on the inside and the only way that either of them will see any action is if things go horribly horribly wrong.”

Hartley put in his com and nodded. “Well, let’s make sure it doesn’t.”

**

“So I have to get rid of this pile and I have four discard piles and a handful of cards,” Josh said, looking at the cards in his hand. He was surrounded by five children who looked much more comfortable with the rules than he did.

The kids nodded.

Josh looked skeptically and then turned to where Sandy was cutting up fruit. “This game seems unnecessarily complex.”

Sandy shrugged. “The kids understand it.”

“They’re probably going to kick my ass,” Josh said.

“Language,” Sandy chided.

“Sorry,” Josh said turning back to the game.

“But you probably aren’t wrong,” Sandy added.

The squealing started as did Jax and Jace lecturing Josh on how to play the game.

Sandy put the knife down and turned to get a bowl out of the cupboard. She took a look out of the window. It was wide open and empty. She knew that there were wolves all around, surrounding the compound, surrounding her children. 

She looked down at the knife next to her. She knew that she would and could protect her children. She had spent much of her early twenties training with the Amazons and when she and Genevieve moved into the duplex, they always sparred during the kids naps.

She was enough on her own.

She looked over at Josh on the floor with her children and then outside again. She stared long and hard. She was able to find four wolves out there, where they were hiding in the rough. 

She collected herself and picked up the knife to cut apples.

In this house today everything was going to be perfectly normal.

**

Jared and Jensen stood on an outcropping, their Jeep behind them. In the distance they could see the caravan coming in the distance.

The wind blew a little and everything was very calm.

Chris was crouched down, looking at the plain that the cars were heading to.

“What do you think about British Columbia?” Jared said distractedly. “I’ve always wanted to run in the mountains.”

Jensen cocked his head a little and didn’t take his eyes away from the caravan. 

“That could be on the list,” Jensen said blandly. “I’m not going in the winter though.”

Chris intoned. “I’d love to see you guys on skis.”

“You’re not coming,” Jensen said retorted dryly. “And I’m not skiing. I don’t do snow.”

“Five years and I’m still learning new things about you,” Jared said.

The conversation was flat. They were talking and quipping out of habit so that they didn’t have to talk about anything deep. They knew the situation. They knew the plan. They had nothing to do but wait.

“I could tell you some things,” Chris offered.

“Let’s not give him nightmares,” Jensen said. “I sleep next to him and it would interrupt my REM cycle.”

Chris let out a halfhearted laugh and they lapsed back into uncomfortable silence

“Do we get gifts for the Companion ceremony?” Jared asked in the silence.

Jensen made a face. “Misha made it the ceremony up, ask him, I’m pretty sure in the lore books it was more an Alpha foisting off the mother of his children to some other person, but there may have been gifts.”

“I’m not asking Misha if I should give him a gift,” Jared said offended. “That’s just tacky. There is no answer that he could give that wouldn’t be coerced. I don’t even know what I would get him.”

“Badder than the sun, y’all,” Chris muttered. “I’m surprised I’m still surprised.”

“Don’t give us gifts, not like we got you anything for mating.”

Chris stood up and they watched as the women came forward. It had been a long time since all of Jared’s Amazons were together, clad in black, hair flowing. Jensen just watched them, he wondered what they had been like back in the day when it had always been the three of them. Jensen had seen Katie and Sophia together and they were intimidating, but the three of them together looked deadly.

Jared cocked his head. “I’m pretty sure the team gave me a real nice party that solidified my leadership. Seems like a huge gift.”

Genevieve smiled. “I don’t need a blender. I’ve got everything I need now. How about I give you a gift since I missed out on the first go around?”

Jared shook his head. “You’re not killing my brother, that is on me.”

Sophia shrugged.

“We’re ready boss,” Sophia said.

Jared looked down at the caravan that was coming nearer.

“We have about half an hour,” Jared said.

Katie looked at her nails. “So we have time for Jensen stories?”

“How am I the most interesting person you know?” Jensen asked.

“You’re not,” Katie said with a grin. “I’ve just known everybody else since birth. I know all their stories.”

“You only met Chris five years ago,” Jensen pointed out.

“Okay guys,” Jared said. “Get to your places. I will be really embarrassed if we all die because we’re bickering about stories about Jensen’s youthful indiscretions.”

None of the women moved for a minute.

Katie looked at Jared and crossed her arms. “Jeff was a dick our whole lives. You’re doing the right thing.”

The other two women stood just as strong

“He is threatening our family and our territory, I have no doubt in this,” Sophia added.

“I just want to go back to my kids,” Genevieve said. “There are only righteous causes that would get me out of retirement.

Jared smiled at all of them. “Go, my avenging angels. I know you have my back.”

He turned to Chris. “Go get your Regulators.”

The four of them walked off.

It was just Jensen and Jared at the top of the bluff.

“I love you,” Jensen said because it was all he really ever wanted to say.

Jared lips curled up in a little smile. “Then I’m the luckiest man alive. Let’s get this over with we’ve got a life to live.”

**

“They’re coming from the North and the East,” Megan said

“Pull Connors and Hale forward,” Hartley said. “Have the rest fan out to cover the ground.”

Megan relayed the instructions. She nodded to Hartley.

“You must be killer at chess,” Megan said.

Hartley shrugged. “Misha’s better.”

Misha made a face. “But I’m crap at this battlefield stuff. I usually was on the losing end of that.”

“On those extreme capture the flag games you guys used to make up?” Megan asked. “Didn’t dad make you stop after you ran a Suburban into a house?”

Hartley laughed. “I totally won that one.”

“I lost,” Misha said. “But Chad was driving, so he was the one who really lost.”

“Dad asked me if I wanted to be pack leader after that,” Megan said. “He was joking, but he was really pissed at Jared.”

“We were kids,” Hartley replied.

“You were twenty-three,” Megan pointed out. “It was literally eight years ago.”

Misha nodded seriously. “Let’s hope we’ve grown up a bit.”

Suddenly their coms came alive.

“They’re bulging,” Misha said, touching his com and listening. 

They all listened. The mercenary omegas had broken through the line. There were stray wolves making their way past the line into the city.

“Fuck everyone is behind them,” Hartley said. “They’re heading into town with nobody close enough to face them.”

“We are,” Misha said.

Hartley was already taking off his shirt.

Megan bit her lip. “Take everyone you can from here. I will get you back up. Hold them off from the city.”

She looked around to the skeleton crew. “Anyone who can go, they can’t reach the town.”

In a flash ten wolves followed Hartley-wolf and Misha-wolf.

Megan closed her eyes. She was alone in command and the battle had begun.

**

Sammarie lay on the couch listening to Sandy read a story. Josh did a puzzle with the boys.

An explosion went off in the distance. The entire room went still. 

For a minute Sandy debated ignoring it. To keep going while the bombs and the howls would be going off as if nothing was wrong. Part of her just wanted to gloss over the hard things, they were just children.

But they were wolves. They would be Alphas. They would one day be pack leaders. She couldn’t protect them from the reality of their world, but she could do her best to make them comfortable in some of the harshness of their lives.

She put the book down and looked at her kids.

“Do you know what is happening out there?” She said softly.

Jagger just looked at her. The triplets looked towards him. He slowly shook his head.

“Come here,” Sandy said. “Let me tell you about your father’s plans.”

The kids came over and curled around her.

She looked at Josh. “Feel free to speak up if I miss anything.”

“Mom?” Jagger asked. “Are they going to get to us?”

Sandy shook her head. “Your father wouldn’t leave us if that was a possibility. He left Josh in the house so there would be someone right here for us. Josh brought lots of trained wolves to make sure nobody reached the compound. There are lots of wolves out there.”

“And Chad has bombs!” Jace said, with a little more enthusiasm than the situation warranted.

“Yes, Chad has bombs,” Sandy said and attempted not to roll her eyes. 

“Cool,” Jace said with a smile.

“But the important thing is that your father made sure we were protected,” Sandy said. “He also sent Misha and Hartley to the town. Megan and the wolves there are going to make sure that our territory and our city are safe.”

“So dad is looking out for everyone?” Jude asked.

“It’s his responsibility to make sure everyone is okay,” Sandy said. “He had to think about everything.”

“That is why he has Jensen,” Jax added.

Sandy squeezed his shoulder. “Jensen is a very rare person who has a remarkable eye for all the details. He’s really good at figuring out where everyone is supposed to be so everything will run smoothly. There really is nobody else in the world like Jensen and we’re very lucky to have him.”

She looked at Josh. “Don’t think about taking him back.”

Josh snickered. “I like being alive. Having seen how you guys operate I wouldn’t dare.”

“Like you could tear him away,” Sand said with a smile. “He is a force to be reckoned with all on his own.”

“Oh I’m more than aware how stubborn and ‘forceful’ he is,” Josh said with a small smile on his lips.

Another bomb went off. All the kids jumped and their eyes went wide, but this time they looked a little less terrified.

Sammarie tugged on Sandy’s sleeve. “Will Jensen protect, daddy?”

“Yes,” Sandy told her, cupping her daughter’s head. “Your dad has Katie and Genevieve and Sophia, he calls them his Amazons. That means that they are his warriors.”

“Jensen is stronger and crazier,” Jax said defensively.

“Yes Jensen is,” Sandy said. “He will always be at your father’s side.”

“When he kills his brother,” Jagger said, looking at Sandy and not his brothers.

“They’re not like you guys,” Sandy told them forcefully. “Jeff always wanted to be king, he wanted everyone to worship him. He never listened to anyone so your Grandpa picked your father to be in charge of the pack. Jeff didn’t like that and has been very mean to your father.”

“Did he try to kill him?” Jace asked with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Sandy said simply.

The boys looked at each other.

“That is why we need to be kind to each other,” Jagger said. “That is why we listen to each other, so we always have each other.”

Sandy looked at him with tear in her eyes and put her hand on his cheek. “Yeah, that is exactly it. You’re becoming very wise.”

“Mommy,” Sammarie said. “Is Daddy going to be okay?”

Sandy hated lying to her children but she absolutely didn’t know. She didn’t know what was going to happen. She had seen Jared go up against many people. She had seen Jared beat Jeff many times, but she didn’t know how this was going to turn out. She wanted to just tell them that everything was going to be okay, but she abhorred giving them false hope.

She looked up at Josh.

He took one for the team.

“Yes,” Josh said with absolute certainty. “Jared is going to be home soon.”

**

Jared stood on the plain and watched the caravan come towards him. He stood in the open, Jensen by his side. Behind him was Chris with a handful of Regulators. They stood calm and unmoving, just waiting.

The caravan was fully of whooping and jeers. They pulled up and people jumped out before the cars had stopped. They were yelling and beating their chests. Jared didn’t give them any notice. He was completely sure that Chris was calculating and would have that rowdy crew under control. His eyes were only for the lead car, where he could see his brother just staring back at him.

Jared’s heart was calm. He could feel Jensen’s heart speed up, not in fear, but in anticipation. Jensen rarely let himself off the leash, but for today he was off and Jared was sure Jensen’s mouth was watering in excitement, his wolf growled just under the surface.

Jeff sat in his car, smirking. 

He was bigger than he had been. In the last five years he had put on some solid muscle. He had two inches on Jared. It had never been a fair fight physically, so Jared had learned to be better.

Jeff let the anticipation grow.

Jared started to get a little bored and tried not to shift on his feet. He wasn’t one who was usually still, but he wasn’t about to play into Jeff’s mind games.

Finally Jeff got out of the car. 

Jared hadn’t wasted away over the years, but Jeff was now hulking. He smelled a little sour and Jared knew it hadn’t been by natural means. There was a new insanity in his eyes.

At that moment Jared knew. It had to be over.

“Little,” Jeff said emphasizing the word. “Brother.”

Jared smiled as free and easy as he could, dimples showing up in sarcasm.

“How ya been,” Jared asked with a white smile and clenched teeth. 

Jeff raised his eyebrows and nodded. “That is how it’s going to be?”

“You are going to fail,” Jared said, smile still in place. “You are going to fall down and all this is going to be a pathetic waste of time. Might as well be polite about it.”

Jeff pursed his lips and shook his head. “Still a mouthy little thing.”

Then Jeff grinned, it was fully of self-importance and arrogance. “It’s going to be so good to finally take you out.”

Jared shrugged free and easy. “You never have been able to before.”

If anything Jeff’s smile grew as he thumped a meaty fist into an open hand. “This is going to be so good.”

Jeff stepped forward. Jared inhaled and looked at Jensen. 

The yells of Jeff’s men grew, the sound was deafening. Jared’s men didn’t move a muscle. Jensen looked over the men, eyes calculating. He nodded towards Jared.

Jared sighed.

He stepped forward, looking at his brother’s massive hands.

“Are you going to sic your men on me or are you going to try to be a real Alpha for once in your life?” Jared asked.

“Oh little brother,” Jeff said. “All I need is me.”

Jeff stepped forward and swung at Jared. Jared ducked the first punch. Jeff swung again. Jared took note and ducked again. He looked behind Jeff to see Jensen ducking punches from the two goons in front of him. They exchanged a less than thrilled look.

The next time Jeff threw a punch Jared stepped into it.

**

Hartley-wolf ran. Misha-wolf was by his side. 

They weren’t the fighters of the inner circle by far, but they were better than most in the pack. Fueled by adrenaline and their goal they were more than what was needed.

Hartley-wolf saw the errant omegas first. He knew most of the pack by sight, but these wolves smelled wrong. They didn’t smell like pack.

He growled for Misha to go after the first few. He needed a second to look around. He saw the crack in the defenses. He shifted for a moment and grabbed the com that he had secured to himself before leaving.

“Megan,” he said. “They’re breaking through on the west side. Send Connors to the old anvil company building. That’s the hole.”

He watched Misha and the other wolves go after the first omegas. He saw the second wave coming in. They were getting closer to the town. Hartley ran towards them. He caught the first one by the leg.

It went down. He was more of a maim than murder type, but if these wolves didn’t stay down, he was going to have to change that mantra.

**

“Is being a leader hard?” Jagger asked as he looked in the mixing bowl.

Sandy shooed him away from the bowl, the kids had all always attempting to steal the cookie dough.

Josh added the chocolate chips.

“It’s not hard to be a bad leader,” Josh said. “All you have to do is think about what you want and take it and force people into doing what you want.”

“That sounds mean,” Sammarie said, looking longingly at the chocolate chips.

“It is mean,” Josh told her. “Those kinds of leaders have people who follow them because of fear.”

“That’s not what dad does,” Jude said with authority. “Everyone loves dad.”

“Yes they do,” Sandy told them and turned on the mixer. “Because that isn’t how your dad leads.”

“It’s hard to be a good leader,” Josh said. “They think about the people they lead and they have to make hard decisions, what is best for their people and what is best for the individual. Sometimes these are different things.”

Sandy stopped the mixer and Josh dipped his finger in. She swatted him with a spatula, but he got a nice dollop.

“Way to set an example for the children,” she chided.

Another explosion went off. None of the kids seemed to notice any more. They were more interested in the cookie process.

Jagger seemed to be thinking. Sandy handed him a beater.

“Am I going to lead some day?” he asked.

Sandy brushed some flour off his face. “If you want to.”

Jagger looked at his brothers.

They all looked back at him.

“We elected you president of us,” Jax said.

Jude ran his finger along the beater to collect a very chocolatey chip chunk of batter.

“We can help with decisions,” he told Jagger.

“I am very good at decisions,” Sammarie offered.

Sandy moved the bowl to where the sheet pans were waiting.

“You won’t have to worry about it for a very very long time,” Sandy said. “Your father only became Alpha so young because his father was old when he had him.”

“How old?” Jace asked.

“Fifty,” Sandy said with wide eyes.

All the kids showed astonishment at that age.

“Your dad was nineteen when he had Jagger,” Sandy said. “Which was far too young, so don’t even think about doing that, but he was really young and he’s going to be Alpha forever so you don’t have to worry about it. One day you can help him, but right now you get to live your lives and not worry about this stuff.”

Jagger seemed a bit relieved.

Sandy looked out the window and tried to will Jagger’s ascension to be decades from now.

**

Jared could handle the punches. He had gotten quite a few in his time. He had learned not to get punched because of all the times he had fallen down. In recent years it was mostly just Sophia and Katie who had landed punches. Their hands were a little more pleasant than Jeff’s meaty paws, if a punch could be described as anything positive.

Jared ducked a few and threw a few wild punches. 

Jensen landed a few feet away on his back. He looked up sullenly at Jared. Neither one of them were had ever been okay with losing. They had never attempted to lose on purpose. They were finding it humiliating. Jensen looked absolutely murderous.

Jeff was cackling. “You two have gotten so soft. You take power and you let yourself go.”

Jared seethed inside. He really wasn’t that good of an actor he was really starting to believe that the steroids had burn away Jeff’s brain leaving only ego. Jeff was even more of a complete asshole and more oblivious than ever.

It was at that moment he heard the howl.

The Amazons had been at the back of the pack. They were to take out as many of the masses as they could without making it look like the numbers were diminishing. At that moment Regulator wolves broke through the Omegas, snarling and taking them out. 

Jensen looked relieved. He stood up and cracked his neck. Then he looked at the omegas he had been fighting with. He gave them a maniacal grin. Jared didn’t worry about Jensen. Jensen had some steam from the last few days to work off.

Jeff looked confused as his Omegas began to move in panicked jerky defensive positions. 

Jared smiled. “Thanks for the warmup. Ready to start?”

Jeff’s eyes narrowed. “You are an arrogant little shit and I’m going to take everything you have.”

“We both were given everything,” Jared said sadly. “We both had all the possibility. For years we both were jerks about it. The thing is that I’ve worked my ass off to deserve everything I have, I appreciate everything I have every day. You want to take everything that I have, but you can’t. Loyalty isn’t something you can ask for. Love isn’t something you ask for. It is something someone else has to choose to give you. You can’t have what I have, you will never have what I have.”

Jeff shrugged with complete menace. “I don’t fucking care anymore. I really don’t fucking care. I just want you dead and to fuck up as much as your world as I can.”

Jared shot his fist out as quickly as possible and put everything he had behind it. Jeff flew and skidded on the ground. Jared cocked his head and looked at Jeff.

“Get your lazy ass up,” Jared said with ice calm. “I want to get home to my kids.”

Jared faced off against his brother, knowing that his people would keep anyone from interrupting him, knowing that Jensen would have his back if anything were to happen with him.

All he had to do was face off against his brother.

**

Misha, Hartley had gotten the first round of wolves breaking the lines down.

Five had escaped towards the outskirts of town.

Hartley had called it in and had run towards them. Misha-wolf and Hartley-wolf were on the heels of the Omegas. A house got closer and Hartley-wolf was growly loud.

As they got closer to the house, they saw a small girl on the swing. The omega wolves also saw this and moved to run towards her. 

Hartley-wolf and Misha-wolf were faster and stood between the girl and the other wolves. The girl seemed frozen in place. She sat on her perch, clinging to the swing’s ropes. She watched the two wolves facing off, muzzles snarling, saliva dripping from their teeth. They didn’t want to tear these wolves apart in front of the girl, the other wolves seemed to like that idea.

Megan came running up, out of breath, but she ran to the girl and plucked her from the swing. She didn’t stop running as she carried the girl to the house.

“Get them gone,” Megan yelled.

Misha-wolf pounced into the fray. Hartley-wolf ran around the edges, biting whatever pieces of wolf part he was faced with.

Hartley in whatever form had a nice set of teeth.

Misha-wolf took down two with Hartley-wolf’s help.

Megan came out of the house and looked at the melee. She reached for her shirt to join when Misha-wolf let out a howl of distress. Blood spurted over the wolves. Hartley-wolf let out a growl that sent shivers down the remaining three wolves’ spines. They ran.

Hartley moved towards Misha-wolf, but Megan was already moving, taking off her shirt.

“Go,” she yelled as she used her shirt to staunch Misha-wolf’s wounds. “Get them.”

She pushed at the wounds when she saw wolves from the pack approach.

“Get him to safety,” she yelled as she got up, stripped down and into wolf form in a flash.

She ran after Hartley.

**

It had been years since Genevieve had been in the midst of a fight. She hadn’t spent much time in wolf form in the past eight years, truth be told. She felt her muscles ache as she tore through the mercenaries. Her jaw ached, but this was where she was supposed to be. On either side of her were her sisters.

It was thrilling to be this alive.

**

Jensen liked his fists. He grabbed at all the buffoons around him, people who thought they could attempt to destroy his life. His elbow rammed into the gut of a man behind him as he ducked a wolf’s jaw.

He grabbed the arm of the man behind him and stood and flipped the man onto the wolf.

He was human, but his eyes glowed yellow.

**

Megan-wolf ran through the woods. Hartley-wolf was tearing into the three wolves. Megan wolf stopped. There was no place for her to enter the fray.

Blood was spraying and she could hear bones breaking over growls and whimpers.

Hartley-wolf was tearing the wolves apart.

**

Jared lifted his head and wiped the blood off of his lip.

“That’s all you got,” Jared mocked. “You have all those new muscles and that is all you have?”

His words had the intendent effect.

Jeff lunged angrily. Jared swung again.

His arm was tired, his body was exhausted, and there wasn’t a part of him that wasn’t sore. He wasn’t anywhere ready to give in yet. He would not be the first one of the two of them to give.

Jeff didn’t look so good.

Jensen came to stand on the periphery of Jared vision. He wouldn’t interfere but his job was done. His hair was wild and he was dusted with the blood of other people, but he was fine and this group of wolves was down or run away.

“You have no one. My brains beat your might,” Jared said, knowing that his people had all done their jobs. He knew that everything was going to be okay because that is what his people did. “My people beat your rabble. Nothing you can do will ever be able to touch what we are.”

Jeff was breathing hard, on the edge.

Jeff prepared to change. Jared was going to shift, but for a second, he remembered the first time he ever shifted Jeff had been there. He hadn’t been comforting or nice about it, but he had been there when Jared was a child. They had lived under the same roof and this was his brother.

He hesitated for just a moment.

Jeff changed into a gnarling wolf.

Jensen-wolf jumped through the air between Jeff and Jared.

**

Hartley-wolf was on a tear, he wasn’t there anymore. He was rabid in his destruction.

He felt a hand on the nape of his neck, fingers digging into his blood matted fur.

“It’s over Justin,” he heard a voice from far away. “You did it, it’s over.”

The wolf clawed at everything, but the man slowly emerged. He felt himself shift and he felt himself change. He felt Megan’s arms go around him.

“You did it, Justin,” she whispered. 

A little sob left his throat for the torn body of his friend that he hoped was still breathing.

**

There was a sound at the door and Sandy reached for the knife, Josh stood between the door and the family.

Chad walked in the door, covered in black soot.

He had a huge smile on his face.

“We’re clear, bitches,” Chad said triumphantly.

“Chad, language,” Sandy chastised.

**

Jared watched his hesitation in slow motion. He watched as Jeff came forward, teeth bared and claws out.

He watched as Jensen-wolf flew forward and met his brother in mind air.

It was seconds and before his brother’s blood spurted through the air.

They landed.

Jensen rolled over slowly, his ribs and stomach were ripped to shreds. Bone and guts were visible.

Jared didn’t freeze this time.

He didn’t give a fuck about his brother. He couldn’t care about anything until he couldn’t see inside Jensen again.

“Chris clean up,” Jared said as he scooped Jensen up. “Genevieve you are driving me right now.”

The tone of his voice held no room for anything but compliance. Not that it mattered, they never hesitated when he commanded.

Jared was at the car and Katie was already opening the door and following him in, helping keep Jensen immobile. Genevieve was in the driver’s seat. Sophia took the passenger seat and they were off before the Regulators registered what was going on. 

Chris went over to Jeff and kicked the body.

The body didn’t move.

One of the Regulators handed him a knife.

They were going to be sure.

**

Genevieve drove like she was in the Grand Prix. Jared sat in the back seat and had his large hand over Jensen’s wounds, keeping everything in place blood soaked through his fingers. He just watched Jensen and breathe. That was the important thing, that Jensen kept breathing.

He was out the door the second they stopped.

The town had an immaculate emergency vet service. It was run by a group of doctors who were also wolves. They took care of the town’s critters and dealt with the more complex issues of wolves. The general theories is that if someone looked like a human they’d go to the hospital. If they looked like a wolf, they’d go to the animal hospital.

Jared went through the back doors. It was busy in there, but there were enough assistants to get them a gurney and grab robes for the very naked group.

“Where is Shepherd?” Jared demanded.

The assistant smiled. “He’s in surgery, he’s almost done and will take care of Jensen.”

She was calm and rational and Jared wanted to sink his teeth into her.

Genevieve got in front of Jared.

“This is the Mate of the Alpha,” Genevieve said shrugging into a robe. “Who is more important?”

“Your Companion.”

Genevieve looked up, momentarily confused.

Hartley stood there in a robe, he looked beat up and deconstructed than his usual poised state.

“Misha?” Genevieve asked.

Hartley’s eyes watered. “I’m so sorry, Gen. He’s alive, but he’s in surgery. They haven’t updated us.”

Genevieve’s face fell, Jared put his hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll get Jensen prepped,” the assistant said as two other looked over Jensen’s wounds. “We will do everything we can.”

“That is all I can ask,” Jared said with a diplomacy that he didn’t feel. He swallowed down the panic that was rising over his fear of losing Jensen. He watched them wheel Jensen away. Part of him went with Jensen. His heart was breaking and he wanted to run after them.

He kept his hand on Genevieve’s shoulder to keep him in place.

He swallowed hard and tried to focus on something that wasn’t Jensen. “How is everyone else?”

Hartley began to speak. 

“Besides Misha, our people are all okay,” Hartley began. His voice wasn’t as steady as when he usually offered Jared a report, but he fell into cadence as he got into the rote of relaying. “We didn’t lose anyone on the compound and they never got near the house. The attack on the city was a little more bloody. There are forty-seven injured and three dead.”

Jared took a breath and a moment of silence for those wounded and dead.

“Everyone who can is doing clean up,” Hartley continued. “There will be as little sign of this as possible in a few hours.”

Jared was happy with the information, but when Justin stopped talking, he realized that he had no idea what to do next. 

“Do you want to call your kids?” Sophia asked.

Jared closed his eyes and swallowed and then nodded.

Hartley pulled a phone out of his pocket and handed it to Jared, taking Genevieve from under Jared’s hand. She was unresponsive and pulled into Hartley.

Jared dialed the house number.

“Hello?” Sandy said on the other end of the line.

“Hey Sandy,” Jared said softly.

He heard a rustle and could hear her try to clear her throat.

“Are you crying?” Jared asked. “I’m okay. I promise I am okay.”

“I’m not sure what just happened,” Sandy said in a watery voice. “I have been fine this whole time and I knew you were okay because they didn’t take us from the house, but I didn’t, I mean I wasn’t sure.”

“I’m okay Sandy,” Jared said, his tone of voice conveying that all was not well.

“What’s wrong?” she immediately asked. “Who isn’t okay?”

“Misha is in surgery,” Jared said and then forced himself to say the rest. “Jensen is about to go into surgery.”

“Oh no,” Sandy said.

Jared was so grateful that she didn’t push, didn’t ask for details. He didn’t have them at the moment. He was impotent in the face of this situation and he loved her for not making him feel like it.

“Jensen made us family you know,” Sandy said soothingly.

Jared leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

“You were a great dad,” Sandy said. “And I’m an awesome mom. We were partners with so much respect, but you had the Cub Pack and I had the kids. We were separate. When Jensen came it all gelled. Everything your father wanted came true because you opened yourself up to Jensen and took a chance, you believed in something crazy and everything turned out gold.”

Jared blinked back tears. “You want me to believe in something crazy right now.”

“I don’t want you to give up on your belief in crazy,” Sandy said. “Everything is going to stay gold.”

“You’re the second-best thing I’ve ever done,” Jared said in a hoarse voice.

“I won’t tell the kids,” Sandy teased. “I will also tell them that you’re okay. They’re revved up on sugar and cabin fever right now. Unless you want to deal with them telling you the details of Skip-Bo with Josh.”

“You’re the savior of my life,” Jared said, feeling lighter.

“I know,” Sandy said. “Take it easy. Take care of Genevieve. We’ll be waiting when Jensen wakes up.”

Jared held back a sob.

But he believed that his life would stay golden.

**

The back waiting room of the hospital had big overstuffed chairs. They sat there tense, but comfortable.

Megan came in carrying an armful of clothes.

“Hey guys,” she said. “I brought you something less drafty. None of you will be walking the runway these and I can’t guarantee fit, but it will be a lot less chance of flashing each other.”

“Thanks Meggie,” Jared said.

She gave him a hopeful smile. “Any news?” 

“Nope,” Jared said playing with the faux leather chair. “Misha is in the recovery room, he should be fine. Jensen is in surgery. They haven’t told us anything.”

Megan nodded and came to sit down next to Jared.

“It’s probably going to be awhile,” she said gently. “We lost another pack member. They’d probably feel better seeing you.”

Jared looked at her, she could see the no in his eyes.

Her gentle voice didn’t falter. “Everyone is still a little scared. They could use you. You’re our Alpha.”

Jared looked towards the door that Jensen had gone through for a second and then stood up.

“You’re worse than dad,” Jared told her.

She dimpled. “I’m nicer.”

Jared reached out to the pile and picked up sweatpants and a t-shirt. They were going too be too short, but they would work.

He walked out of the waiting room.

Megan looked at Hartley. “Callie and Lilah good?”

He nodded. “Yeah they’re home. Lilah is too little to know what is going on, she slept through it all. I was going to go over there, but Lilah is still sleeping.”

“I can cover if you want to see Callie,” Megan offered.

“She’s good,” Hartley said. “She’s got friends over.”

Megan nodded. 

Hartley looked down for a second and then up at Megan. 

“Did I thank you?” he asked.

Her dimples came out in full force. “Think you just did.”

His lips curled up with a grin. 

She looked him over and nodded. “You look good all messy.”

With that she the room without breaking eye contact and then turned around at the last second, hips swaying. Hartley just watched her leave.

He turned around to find Sophia, Katie, and Genevieve were just staring at him.

Chad walked in.

“What did I miss?” he asked. “What did Hartley do this time?”

“I think he just hit on Megan Padalecki,” Katie said warily.

“And I think she just hit on him back,” Sophia said with admiration.

“I thought I did the dumbest thing by falling for Misha,” Genevieve tisked.

Chad’s eyebrows were raised. “What are you thinking? That woman will eat you alive.”

Hartley rolled his eyes. “As always you guys are overly dramatic.”

Everyone in the room started laughing.

Chad clapped him on the shoulder. “And you didn’t deny it.”

Hartley looked up at the ceiling. “This is what happens when you don’t make new friends since you were thirteen.”

Genevieve was grinning. “Thanks Hartley, I needed a laugh.”

“Boss man in with Jensen?” Chad asked.

Sophia shook her head. “Jensen is still in surgery. Jared went out to comfort the sick and those who lost people.”

Sophia stretched. “We should probably go join him.”

“It’ll do us all some good,” Katie agreed.

“I’m going to stay here,” Genevieve said. “Wait for Misha.”

“I’ll keep you company,” Hartley said.

Genevieve grinned at him.

“If you promise not to bring up Megan,” Hartley amended.

“Come sit down big guy,” Genevieve said. “I’ll only make very subtle jabs.”

Sophia and Katie got up and picked up clothing and began to change. 

“I heard you blew some things up,” Hartley said to Chad as he sat next to Genevieve.

Chad lit up. “I know these last few days have sucked and Jensen and Misha being under the knife sucks worse, but I’ve gotten too blow up so many things so it wasn’t all that bad.”

Katie put on her shirt. “Chad we’re glad you always keep everything in perspective.”

“Whatever,” Chad said his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Let’s go kiss babies and be nice to people, because we’re so good at it.”

**

Hartley came in the main area where everyone was talking to people in the pack who were in varying stages of being bandaged.

“Misha up?” Jared asked on seeing him.

Hartley nodded. “He starting to gain consciousness.”

Jared let out a hoot and then his face fell and he looked towards the door.

“Jensen is still in surgery,” Hartley said.

Jared got a look of concern. “Is it supposed to take this long?”

Hartley shrugged. “I have no idea.”

None of them had much experience with surgery. 

They sat with those who had been brought in to be stitched up and their families. There seemed to be a calming effect when they were all together.

“Jared.”

They all stopped what they were doing and turned to the assistant who had appeared at the doorway.

“He’s not out of the woods, but he’s out of surgery,” the assistant said. “We’re keeping him heavily sedated for a little while but barring any kind of internal injuries he should be fine.”

Jared nearly sagged in relief.

“He’s in the recovery room-“

Jared was already gone before she could get out the sentence.

**

Jared was six-four and two hundred pounds. He didn’t fit on most standard beds easily.

When he saw Jensen-wolf laying on the bed, connected to machines, breathing tube in his mouth, he didn’t hesitate. He crawled on the bed and curled around Jensen.

Jared didn’t leave Jensen’s bed for a day. He lay there and waited.

It would go one way or another. He couldn’t move until he knew which way.

**

Jared was dosing, dreaming of running in wide open spaces with Jensen when he felt the shift. Soft fur and a wet muzzle were replaced by the warmth of skin. Jared smiled with his eyes closed as he ran his hand over the miles of freckles he loved.

The bed was even more uncomfortable now with two grown men occupying a bed that was not made for one of their size.

Jared opened his eyes and saw Jensen looking at him.

They had taken the tube out hours ago and his lips were dried and cracked, but they were curved upwards.

“Did I win?” Jensen asked with a croaked voice.

Jared scrunched up his face. “Yeah, you won. You always win.”

Jensen reached up and touched his face. “Glad I do.”

“Me too,” Jared said, burying his face in Jensen’s neck.

**

Jared was so glad to have Jensen awake.

For about an hour.

Jensen was a terrible patient and he got really cranky really quickly.

Jared was sitting on a chair near the bed.

“Sophia,” he yelled out the door.

She appeared.

“You said you like grouchy Jensen,” Jared said. “Have at him.”

Jensen shot him a look of death.

“We missed you,” Sophia said enthusiastically and then turned to Jared and mock whispered. “Go, escape, get the love of your life coffee while there is still time.”

Chad popped his head into the room and shrunk back at the look Jensen gave him.

“Dear god, we should have let Jeff finish the job,” Chad said.

Sophia and Jared turned to him and glared.

Katie came and dragged Chad out of the room.

“Too. Soon.” Katie growled.

Jensen crossed his arms.

“I may be acting like a pain in the ass,” he said.

“I may be getting you coffee,” Jared replied with a grin. “Or I may be leaving. I haven’t decided yet.”

“You’ll be back,” Jensen yelled at his back.

He turned to Sophia. “He’ll be back right?”

She laughed and climbed into his bed. “Perhaps. For now I’m going to introduce you to the wonderful world of the Kardashians.”

“I feel as if this won’t help my mood,” Jensen pouted.

“Perfect,” Sophia said. “The show needs grumpy Jensen critique.”

She curled into him, taking care for his still healing body. “We’re all glad you’re okay.”

Her voice went down to a whisper. “We’re all glad that you did it, so he wouldn’t have to carry it.”

Jensen gave her a hug, he was finding it hard to be grumpy.

“He carries me, I carry him,” Jensen said.

“And the rest of us sleep comfortably on your backs,” Sophia whispered.

“Freeloaders,” Jensen said with none of the burn.

Sophia snuggled into him. “Hush, you’ll miss the drama.”

Jensen snorted. “I find that unlikely.”

“I love grumpy Jensen,” Sophia squealed.

**

Jared kept looking at Jensen and grinning and looking away. Jensen kept biting his lip.

Hartley kept looking in the rearview mirror and making gagging noises.

Chad turned around and peered into the backseat and made a face. He turned towards Hartley.

“You could tell them that you’re into Megan and maybe they’d stop making eyes at each other and making us ill,” Chad said.

Hartley growled.

Jared blinked a couple of time and then leaned forward and put his face close to Hartley.

“My Megan?” Jared asked.

“Sophia would say you’re being sexist,” Chad informed him.

“She’s pretty impressive,” Hartley said to Jared, knowing full well that they didn’t lie to each other.

Chad leaned against the door, trying to get away from the two of them, not wanting to be in the middle of whatever happened.

Jared threw his head back and laughed and flopped back in the seat.

“She’s not someone who is ever going to be wrapped around your finger,” Jensen told Hartley as he moved closer to Jared. “She is going to eat you alive.”

Hartley gave him a smile in the rearview. “What a way to go.”

Jared reached up and smacked him upside the head. “That is still my kid sister you’re talking about. Have some respect.”

Hartley saluted and then turned into the road to the compound.

Jared’s hand squeezed Jensen’s knee. Jensen nudged him and they grinned at each other again.

Chad was looking at them.

“Oh for chrissake,” he muttered.

Jared and Jensen grinned and got out of the car.

The dark-haired children immediately threw themselves at Jared, followed quickly by their sister who elbowed their way into the throng. Jensen walked to their side of the car and leaned against the car.

Jagger came up and stood next to him. 

Then in an uncharacteristic move Jagger gave him a big hug.

“I’m glad you are okay,” Jagger said.

Jensen gave him a huge hug black.

“And leave you to deal with your dad alone?” Jensen said. 

Jared caught his eye from across the heads of their children and grinned.

“Look who the cat dragged in,” Sandy said coming up to them.

Jared disentangled from the kids and picked up Sandy and swung her around.

The second car with everyone else pulled up. They got out and there was noise everywhere as everyone exchanged stories and generally mocked each other. Katie kissed Sandy and there was hooting everywhere. The kids ran around.

Jared made his way to Jensen.

“I promised you an interesting life,” Jared said.

“I didn't remember any promises,” Jensen said, leaning into him.

“It was implied,” Jared said, kissing his forehead.

“I could use less excitement in my life,” Jensen said dryly.

“Then I promise from now on we’re going to have a nice boring life,” Jared said.

Jensen looked at the crowd in front of them. Hartley had Sammarie upside down and she was laughing, Sandy was trying to get her back in between giggles. Chad was being chased by the triplets. Katie and Sophia were cheering the three boys. Misha and Sandy were curled around each other. 

“I don’t see that happening,” Jensen said turning to face him. “I’ll just take every day with you and we’ll play the rest by ear.”

Jared grinned. “I can live with that.”


End file.
